simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Sims: Gwiazda
|nośnik = 1 CD-ROM |wymagania = Windows * Windows 95/98 lub nowszy (Uwagi do Windows 2000) * Procesor 450 Mhz * 128 MB RAM * 4x CD-ROM, 4x Speed Speed CD-R/RW, DVD-ROM or DVD R/RW/RAM * 2 MB dla karty dźwiękowej obsługującej DirectX 7 * Karta dźwiękowa obsługująca DirectX 7 |sterowanie = Klawiatura i Myszka |otoczenie = Dzielnica Show-Biznesu |temat = Sława, Hollywood |temat muzyczny = noicon|155px |motyw = The Sims }} thumb|right|300px szósty dodatek do gry The Sims. Umożliwia stanie się gwiazdą kina, modelem (bądź modelką) lub gwiazdą muzyki pop. Dodatek dodaje nową dzielnicę, zwaną Dzielnicą Show-Biznesu. Został wydany 12 maja 2003 roku na świecie, w Polsce - 27 maja 2003 roku. Nowości Nowe kariery *Model *Aktor *Piosenkarz Nowe obiekty *Maszyna do karaoke *Antena satelitarna *2 telewizory na ścianę *Stół do masażu *Przyczepa gwiazdy *Parowe SPA *Symulator spadochroniarstwa Nowi NPC *Avril Lavigne *Andy Warhol *Christina Aguilera *Marilyn Monroe *Fotograf *Reżyser *Choreograf *Lokaj *Jon Bon Jovi *Paparazzi Nowe otoczenia *Dzielnica Show-Biznesu Kariera Dodatek polega na zostaniu popularną osobistością, czyli nie tylko posiadającą dużą ilość pieniędzy, ale i sławną, posiadającą własnych fanów i wypisującą autografy. Po raz pierwszy w serii The Sims gracz ma możliwość kontrolowania Sima w czasie, gdy pracuje. Niech Simowie cieszą się życiem! Dodatek ten umożliwia stanie się gwiazdą kina, modelem (bądź modelką) lub gwiazdą muzyki pop. Dodaje także nową dzielnicę, zwaną Dzielnicą Show-Biznesu. Początek Wszystko zaczyna się z chwilą, gdy gazeciarka Wiesia dostarczy nam do domu wraz ze zwyczajną gazetą inne czasopismo, w całości poświęconemu światu Show-biznesu. Kiedy na nie klikniemy, pojawi się kilka opcji, w tym "znajdź agenta". Wystarczy ją wcisnąć i już rozpoczyna się nasza kariera, której celem jest znalezienie się na szczycie. Od tej chwili dysponujemy między innymi własnym samochodem, który jest lepszy z każdym nowym osiągnięciem (niestety nie znajduje się na parceli domu Sima, tylko trzeba po niego zadzwonić). Tak naprawdę w The Sims: Gwiazda nie możemy określić, czy chcemy się specjalizować w piosenkarstwie, aktorstwie czy modzie. Zdobywając w grze tzw. gwiazdki, dostajemy polecenia, co musimy robić, aby dostać kolejne i wspinać się na szczyt popularności. Etapy dążenia do sławy Zaczynamy karierę jako popychadło (brak gwiazdek), kończąc na sławie (pięć gwiazdek). Oczywiście im więcej gwiazdek, tym więcej możliwości i przywilejów. Mamy coraz więcej fanów, dostajemy coraz wspanialsze nagrody, jesteśmy bardziej szanowani, a nawet pod nasz dom zaczynają jeździć specjalne wycieczki, z których wysiadają Simowie fani, którzy zaczynają oglądać dom i pstrykać zdjęcia. Jednak zanim tak się stanie, trzeba się sporo postarać. Nie od razu jesteśmy mile widziani w niektórych miejscach i nie od razu możemy np. brać udział w pokazie mody lub nagrać piosenkę. Na każdym etapie (czyli z każdą przybytą gwiazdką) mamy określone wymogi i zadania, które są potrzebne do awansu, zdobyciu następnej gwiazdki. Oczywiście, tak jak w realnym świecie, Simowie też muszą mieć znajomości, a konkretniej sławnych przyjaciół. Oto specjalne zadania, które Sim musi wykonać na poszczególnym stopniu kariery: * brak gwiazdek: scena karaoke - występy * pół gwiazdki: sesja fotograficzna - nagrywanie reklamy * jedna gwiazdka: studio nagraniowe - nagrywanie motywu przewodniego * jeden i pół gwiazdki: telewizja - nagrywanie reklamy * dwie gwiazdki: sesja fotograficzna - model (do wyboru sesja w stroju kąpielowym lub zimowym) * dwie i pół gwiazdki: telewizja - kręcenie serialu * trzy gwiazdki: studio nagraniowe - tworzenie albumu * trzy i pół gwiazdki: wybieg - pokaz mody * cztery gwiazdki: wideoklip * cztery i pół gwiazdki: kręcenie filmu * pięć gwiazdek: wszystkie obiekty W każdym z tych zadań (z wyjątkiem tych pierwszych: występ karaoke, reklama i nagrywanie motywu przewodniego) gracz ma możliwość wyboru np. jak ma zostać w danym momencie nakręcony serial: kiedy Sim ma zagrać dramatycznie, kiedy komediowo, a kiedy z napięciem, natomiast kiedy Sim nagrywa swój album, może wybrać, kiedy ma śpiewać łagodnie, przesadnie lub normalnie. Aby dostać się szczebel wyżej, czasem wystarczy popisać się przed paparazzi, ale uwaga - jest on dość... wymagający. Kiedy nie spodoba mu się występ (co niestety zdarza się często), Sim może spaść o poziom niżej - stracić pół gwiazdki! Warto jednak spróbować, na samym początku kariery, kiedy nie ma się nic do stracenia. Sim może także stracić pół gwiazdki wtedy, kiedy nie będzie robił większych postępów od jakiegoś czasu. Nieodwiedzanie Dzielnicy Show-biznesu przez jakiś czas może spowodować zerwanie umowy z agentem i zakończenie swej kariery. Co do wymagań, należy doskonalić umiejętności Sima, zwłaszcza charyzmę, słuchać uwag reżyserów, projektantów mody i gwiazd muzyki. W przeciwnym razie, nie dojdzie się zbyt daleko. Nagrody Oczywiście nasze starania nie zostaną niedocenione! Są dwie najważniejsze nagrody: Simmy i Nagroda Publiczności. Pierwsza jest przyznawana Simowi, który wiele osiągnął i ma wysoki poziom gwiazdorstwa, druga zaś powędruje do Sima, który wysłuchuje swoich fanów, wypisuje im autografy, pozwala się przytulać i robić sobie zdjęcia. Nie zdziwcie się, kiedy Wasza gwiazda zostanie nagle oderwana od np. załatwiania swoich potrzeb w łazience i pobiegnie szybko do szafy przebrać się w strój wizytowy. Po prostu wyjrzyjcie przed dom to zobaczycie Marilyn Monroe, wysiadającą ze swojej limuzyny, otoczoną paparazzi i trzymającą nagrodę w ręku. Oznacza to, że wasz Sim został wyróżniony którąś z tych dwóch statuetek. Do zdobycia są też inne, znacznie mniej, ale też ważne nagrody. Dostępne są na różnych poziomach - złotym, srebrnym, lub brązowym. Są przyznawane za różne kategorie. Na przykład brązową Nagrodę dla Modela można zdobyć za długie pozowanie w sesjach fotograficznych. Po zdobyciu brązowej, można potem zdobyć srebrną i przy odrobinie szczęścia i masy wysiłku, upragnioną złotą. Jednak ich zdobycie nie jest tak wielkim wydarzeniem - dzieje się to w Dzielnicy Showbiznesu: wyświetla się komunikat, a po powrocie Sima do domu, możemy znaleźć nagrodę na którymś z wolnych stolików, lub (z ich braku) na podłodze. Nagrody wręcza Marilyn Monroe. Skutki zaniedbywania fanów Fani bywają często natrętni. Jednak kiedy nie poświecimy im choć trochę uwagi, co najmniej jeden z nich zmieni się w... fanatycznego wielbiciela! A co on robi? Delikatnie mówiąc - przeszkadza: Kiedy nasza gwiazda pojawi się w dzielnicy Show-Biznesu, ten fanatyk będzie wszędzie za nią chodził, podskakiwał, robił jej tysiąc zdjęć (zwłaszcza, kiedy korzysta z toalety) i wgapiać się w nią, a kiedy gwiazda właśnie skupia się kręcąc serial będzie piszczeć i skakać z podniecenia, co oczywiście raczej się reżyserowi nie spodoba... Ale to jeszcze nic! Kiedy gwiazda będzie coraz sławniejsza, oczywiście odwiedzi jej dom. Wtedy swoim zwyczajem zacznie skakać, pstrykać fotki i drzeć się w niebogłosy. Na dodatek zacznie grzebać w śmietniku, zostawiać czarne róże na znak uwielbienia, a nawet wejdzie do domu Sima! Wtedy uratować nas może tylko Alfred, kamerdyner, który przegoni przybysza ścierką, jednak i tak będzie się kręcić po ogrodzie. Niestety nasz kamerdyner-bohater nie zostaje z nami na noc, więc jeżeli fanatyczny wielbiciel dla odmiany postanowi pomyśleć, przyjdzie do nas w nocy, wtedy pozjada resztki z obiadu, wskoczy pod prysznic i na koniec wpakuje się do łóżka gwiazdy! Na dodatek cały czas czyha na nagrody naszego Sima. Jeżeli w dzień nie uda mu się ich zwędzić przez zabójczą ścierkę Alfreda, to gdy przyjdzie w nocy, możemy się pożegnać z Simową nagrodą, chyba że zamkniemy ją w pokoiku z drzwiami, przez które może wejść tylko gwiazda (pojawiają się w tym dodatku) i dla pewności ogrodzić statuetkę płotkiem. Chociaż czasem naprawdę wkurza, to jest bardzo zabawny i wprowadza do gry coś ciekawego. Jeżeli jednak komuś naprawdę się nie spodoba to jest tylko jeden sposób, by się go pozbyć - poświęcać więcej czasu fanom i zaprzyjaźnić się z nimi, zwłaszcza z tymi o nazwisku Każdy. Galeria thumb|left Kategoria:Dodatki do The Sims Kategoria:The Sims: Gwiazda en:The Sims: Superstar es:Los Sims: Superstar fr:Les Sims: Superstar